


Seen and Not Heard

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omegas are meant to be seen and not heard.Drool pools from Louis’ stretched lips onto the chaise, his moans almost silent.Omegas should never have to lift a finger for themselves.A length of rope connects his tied wrists to the collar around his neck.Omegas are slaves to their nature and must be properly kept by their alphas.Louis’ hips cant forward in a steady rocking motion, rutting up against the pillow as if Harry isn’t there at all.His sweet smell pervades the air. His heat will be here by tomorrow.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	Seen and Not Heard

Harry stands in front of the full length mirror, adjusting his undershirt. The light is dimming, the sun setting outside among the dense London smog. 

“What do you think?” he asks. “The powder blue frock coat? The green with the ruffles?”

He gets no response. He expected no response. The air is thick with the cloying scent of omega.

Turning to his bed to examine the ties he’s so neatly laid out to choose from, movement catches the corner of his eye.

“Oh,” Harry says. “Feeling needy already then, are we?”

Lying on the chaise at the end of the master bed is Louis, Harry’s sweet omega. His arms and legs are wrapped around a pillow almost as long as he is, the traditional  _ omega pillow _ to be used when an alpha is indisposed. His wrists are tied together with soft white rope, as are his ankles, while his knees and elbows are tied to the pillow itself, making sure that he is of no danger separating from it. 

Louis’ eyes are closed, his lips drawn wide around the gag that’s buckled behind at the nape of his neck. His milky white skin contrasts with the satin navy of the chaise and the gold of the pillow.

Only the best for his omega. 

_ Omegas are meant to be seen and not heard.  _

Drool pools from Louis’ stretched lips onto the chaise, his moans almost silent.

_ Omegas should never have to lift a finger for themselves. _

A length of rope connects his tied wrists to the collar around his neck.

_ Omegas are slaves to their nature and must be properly kept by their alphas. _

Louis’ hips cant forward in a steady rocking motion, rutting up against the pillow as if Harry isn’t there at all.

His sweet smell pervades the air. His heat will be here by tomorrow. 

But tomorrow is not now, and Harry has to attend a meeting with the other alphas in residence tonight. 

“Darling,” he says, stalking over to the chaise, the heels of his boots clicking on the wooden floor. “Are we so desperate that we have forgotten our manners?”

Louis blinks up at him, lazily, and doesn’t still his hips. 

“I see,” Harry says. He strips off his undershirt, the one he just spent so long getting right, and shucks off his shoes. “If we are so insatiable then I suppose this is how it will have to be.”

He unbuckles his trousers and slides them off, laying them carefully on the bed so they will not wrinkle. Then, turning back, he walks over and grabs Louis by his hip and turns him so that his face is pressed into the chaise, his ass high in the air. 

Louis whimpers at the contact, wriggling against his bonds as Harry plants his knees on either side of Louis’ soft thighs. 

He kneads at the skin at the base of Louis’ spine, the dimples there, as Louis makes increasingly desperate sounds, trying to raise his hips up any further in request of what he’s seeking. 

Harry obliges because he’s a good alpha who treats his omega like the queen she is, and frees his already aching cock from his pants.

He can’t be here too long, still has to get dressed to get to the meeting before dark, so Harry wastes no time in sliding his cock into Louis’ hole, rewarded with tight wet heat and the moans of his omega under him. 

Louis clenches around him as Harry pulls out and slams in again, picking up a pattern fast, forceful enough that he pushes Louis forward until his head hits the arm of the chaise, his whines desperate as his cock just brushes against the pillow now beneath him. 

Louis’ pre-heat scent and his tight hole and the way his shoulders look with his collar resting against the top of them send Harry over the edge sooner than he’d be willing to admit to his alpha colleagues. As he feels his knot begin to form he pushes in just a few more times, stretching Louis’ entrance as his knot swells before pulling it out at the last second, filling his omega with come but not tying them together. 

Louis’ panting moans turn into pathetic whimpers as Harry pulls out entirely and then steps away long enough to turn to the cabinet behind them and pull open a drawer. 

“The largest, since you’re about to start your heat,” he says as he turns back and wipes some slick from around Louis’ hole to coat the glass plug in his hand. He pushes it in slowly, tauntingly. “To keep my seed inside while I’m gone.”

Louis’ cheeks clench around the plug as soon as it’s inserted and he tries to shift forward, to get his cock in contact with the pillow he’s still bound to, still hard and without relief. 

“Oh no, Darling,” Harry says, reaching a hand under Louis and pulling him back onto his knees by his stomach. “You can’t be allowed to get off when I’m not around to help, that wouldn’t be fair to me now, would it?” He grabs Louis’ cock and strokes it once before reaching his other hand down and stretching a piece of leather around the base, snapping it into place torturously tight. 

Louis’ moans turn increasingly desperate as Harry strokes his angry red cock with one hand and teases at his plug with the other for a few more minutes, enjoying the sound of his omega falling apart below him before stepping back and gently turning him back onto his side. 

“Now you’ve gone and made me late,” he chides as Louis looks at him with desperate eyes. “I might not even make it to the first round of cocktails at this rate.”

He dresses with a fair amount of haste, turning back to Louis often enough to see him writhing in his restraints. When he’s entirely ready, shoes donned and powder blue frock coat chosen, Harry steps back to the cabinet one more time. 

“Something to make you think of me,” he says, pulling something out and then stepping over and bending down to face Louis.

Reaching behind him to undo the buckle of his gag, Harry carefully extracts it, wiping the spit line that still connects it to his lips. 

Harry smiles sweetly and leans forward to kiss him, which Louis returns hungrily, whimpering into his mouth with a few  _ “please,” _ and  _ “Harry please don’t-” _ before getting cut off by lips once more. 

When Harry pulls away, he holds up the gag he’s chosen to replace the old one, a replica that he had done of his own member. He slides it past Louis’ lips until his mouth is stuffed full and buckles it behind his head, using the connecting loop from his collar to make sure that it all works together, and if he pulls too hard at his wrists, the rope connecting to his collar will pull the gag deeper into his throat.

“I’ll be back before sunrise, darling,” he says with one chaste kiss to the forehead before stepping back and turning to the door. “Don’t wait up.”

The muffled moans that reach his ears as he closes the door behind him are sweet like honey.


End file.
